


【新郎芬无差】不哭街

by Ivan_Misha



Category: Outlast (Video Games), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Darkness - Freeform, The past of mental injury, the abnormal love view of the spirit, the bad childhood of ste, the blood, the childhood of Eddie are very, the injury of the body, the love at first sight, the past self disability, the repression and the cure, the schizophrenia, the sexual harassment of the passers-by, the sexual invasion of childhood, very, very bad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivan_Misha/pseuds/Ivan_Misha
Summary: 旧英国AU，精神伤害的过去，过去的自残，童年发生的性侵，精神分裂，精神不正常的爱情视角，路人的性骚扰，肢体伤害，黑暗，血腥，压抑远大于萌，伤害治愈，一见钟情，芬的童年不美好，新郎的童年非常非常糟。很多灵感来源于美少女特攻队，爱丽丝疯狂回归...一直想写新郎和芬两大人体艺术家联手搞事情，总算拖拖拉拉的动手了。------





	【新郎芬无差】不哭街

**Author's Note:**

> 旧英国AU，精神伤害的过去，过去的自残，童年发生的性侵，精神分裂，精神不正常的爱情视角，路人的性骚扰，肢体伤害，黑暗，血腥，压抑远大于萌，伤害治愈，一见钟情，芬的童年不美好，新郎的童年非常非常糟。很多灵感来源于美少女特攻队，爱丽丝疯狂回归...
> 
> 一直想写新郎和芬两大人体艺术家联手搞事情，总算拖拖拉拉的动手了。  
> \------

**当低重的天空如大盖般压住**   
**被长久的厌倦折磨着的精神；**   
**当环抱着的天际向我们射出**   
**比夜还要愁惨的黑色的黎明；**

**——忧郁之四**

伦敦是多雨又潮湿的老船，什么都是苍老的，无论道路、建筑、车马，还是人们破烂的锦衣华服，旧日的昏黄将它们蒙上，像被雨水浸泡后泛黄凹皱的纸张，厌厌的没有生气，只有金钱和劳碌能让这城市在夜幕来临之前嘶哑地为资本热闹的嚎叫两声。

建筑里面也是泛黄的，愁云惨淡的。漆木的雕花圆桌，上面一瓶孤单的插花让史蒂芬诺盯着看了一个小时。

他们说艾米莉从未存在。

史蒂芬诺不相信这个，他被一双双不怀好意的眼睛盯着，研究着，他感觉自己像是在做一场梦，在梦里他最终被投入那他早就该去腐烂发霉的地方，一群聒噪的地狱生物正围着他叽叽喳喳。

这些人形的东西究竟是些什么？它们身上流着令人作呕的黏液，他们没有獠牙却面目可憎。史蒂芬诺无法理解他究竟遇到了什么怪事，之前这里还站满了人类，而现在，奇怪的生物们正围着他开会，手里拿着旧到发霉的纸张手舞足蹈。  
微弱的光亮像是垂死之人最后的喑哑，在低垂的乌云下躲躲藏藏，那不是云，又是云，至少在史蒂芬诺的视角里，那就是云，它投下黑色的影子，将头顶唯一的光芒掐住。环境在史蒂芬诺眼前逐渐模糊，询问声也变得仿佛杯泡在水里。各式各样的图卡被摆放在他的眼前，蝴蝶，骸骨，洞窟...各种各样迷幻的形状...史蒂芬诺虚弱的撑着脸，手心传来胡渣带来的刺痛，入狱以来他就没睡过一个好觉，更不要说能够好好打扮自己，他一定是在做梦。

他被指控谋杀，但他是被冤枉的。他们把三个被刀划烂喉咙的，面目全非的尸体带到他眼前，而他只感到恶心和恐怖。

骗子，谎言，他从没有杀过人！他要求见他的恋人，可以为他作证的恋人，艾米丽·温斯莱特，他的模特，那总是一身蓝色连衣裙的，他带着祖母绿宝石的恋人。他的守护者，他的天使。而结果就是，他们说从未存在如此一位少女。

这一定是个阴谋。因为创作他惹上过许多权贵，这可能是个迟来的报复。如果这是地狱的审判，那么神明也将愚蠢得不再英武。

“是你们杀死了她吗！凶手！”

阴谋得逞的结果就是他就来到了这里，在一个阴闷的下午，空气中都带着令人躁郁的湿，他被一群穿着奇特的男人抓着双臂，拖进了这家精神病院。

独立的，孤单的，远离人烟的仓皇土地，它的四周是一片废墟般古老的建筑群，年久失修的旧街道，四处横着醉鬼、无家可归的乞丐。童工赤着身体日夜不休的工作，妓女们有气无力的靠在墙边，破烂的裙子上沾满了各种人留下的污渍，这里没有一点伦敦的烟火气，仿佛一座载满死亡的孤岛。

灯塔。

顾名思义，海面上孤独的守望者，遥看着那本不属于它的远方，却也只能扫视到一片苍茫的海洋。

进入灯塔的第一天，他失去了他自己那身昂贵精美的打扮。一套洗到浆白的病人衣裤被套在他身上，让他看起来单薄又易受欺凌。他们打量着他，尤其关注他缺失的一只眼睛，似乎有点不够满意似的。最终他们什么都没有给他，除了一套洗漱用的工具。

“刮掉你的胡子。”

这是史蒂芬诺接收到的第一个命令。或许他看起来实在是太憔悴了，他们好心的让他打理一下自己，而慢慢的，他意识到事实并非如此。

这是个地狱。  
一个不见天日的绝望之地。

史蒂芬诺不止一次在自己的小屋里听到孩子的哭喊声，大部分是女孩子的，但偶尔也会有男孩子的声音。有些时候它发生在浑浑噩噩的白天，有些时候则是夜晚。  
史蒂芬诺被这些声音搅扰得噩梦连连，但没有人过问他是否睡得好，他们只是每天给他打理好头发，检查和整理他的房间，就好像他是个房间里的摆件。

“所以一便士参观一次是不是太便宜了，你不知道格鲁斯金那个样子有多可笑，哦！我的爱人！哈哈哈哈哈！给他一块破木头他都能操。”

“我们又不靠这种娱乐项目赚钱，蠢货。”

“多一分是一分。”

史蒂芬诺坐在床边，安静的听着那些人口中的信息，他们总在谈论一个叫艾迪·格鲁斯金的人，比如他多么有病，多么狡猾，又比如他们从他身上找到了什么新鲜的娱乐方法，好像在讨论一个马戏团的小丑。但他们又遮遮掩掩，有些不够尊敬的畏惧，仿佛他是个无法忽视的瘟疫一样。格鲁斯金是什么人？史蒂芬诺对这里的一切都充满兴趣，他充满想象力的大脑无法容忍日复一日的尖叫和空白，他所有的信息来源只有他们每日带来的新鲜对话，于是时隔半个月，史蒂芬诺终于肯在人前开口说话。

“格鲁斯金是谁？”

他们用奇怪的眼神看他，就好像他确实是个摆件，不应该会开口的那种。

那眼神不像看一个人类。  
戒备和疏离从那一对对孔洞里流露出来，然后一种兴趣导致的愉悦爬上他们的脸，他被粗鲁的抓着头发扯到窗户前罚站，就好像他是个在大人面前犯了错误的孩子。光线从那勉强称为窗户的小方孔洞里照射在他的背上，暖金色的光线让他看起来被镀了一层金边，他黑色头发的边缘也变成柔和的暖黄色，灰尘的反光让一切有些朦胧，他的面部光影柔和，没什么攻击性神态的面孔让人感受不到威胁，于是他们就这么大胆的扫视着他，轻蔑的笑容为那些人愚蠢的脸渡上了一层油腻的光影。

“我就说他不是个哑巴。”人群里一个又矮又胖的家伙开口了，他满脸的肉因为偷笑而上下震颤。

“五英镑。”

史蒂芬诺很讨厌他们这种无视他的态度，“格鲁斯金是谁？”他又不依不饶的问了一遍，“格鲁斯金是谁？”

那群大笑的人停了下来，一个更高大的男人看起来有点不耐烦了，他歪头看了一眼第三个人，那人意会了什么，他走上前去按住史蒂芬诺，史蒂芬诺因此受到了点惊吓，他自然而然的挣扎起来，做出每一个正常人都会有的应激性反应，然后他被“合情合理”的放倒了，“给我安静下来，疯子。”

他被迫吞下药品，心脏随之逐渐变得平静，他被强制性的平静安抚了，他乖乖的倒在一个臂弯里，又被喂下了一小杯混合着药物的水。

他躺在床上，眼睛微微眯着，就好像慵懒的猫在阳光下晒着太阳，他感受着自己舒缓的呼吸，蓝色的平静女神正抚摸着他全身的血脉。

“这帮疯子还真是好控制。”

“这是个杀过人的，和你手底下那群小骚货可不一样，你最好还是别太欺负人了。”

“小心？他？连格鲁斯金那样厉害的玩意还不是被制的服帖。”

“随便你，别怪我没提醒过你。”一只粗糙的大手摸上史蒂芬诺的脸，他想把那恼人的东西掰开，但他太平静了，他什么都不想做，什么都懒得去做。他任由那只手摸他的脸，他的脖子，探进他的领口。

“华莱斯到底在想什么，我们为什么要对他这么好，老让他呆在这里能有什么乐子。”一个牢骚从不知道哪个人嘴里说出来。

“闭嘴吧，你这个只喜欢女人的家伙怎么明白他的眼光。”

“我承认这家伙是挺漂亮的，可一个独眼，那些大人会喜欢这种残次品？还不如扔到“围墙”里玩，像格鲁斯金那样。”

“嘿嘿，别说是独眼，如果全瞎了说不定更讨人喜欢。”说话的人声音细尖，有种狡诈的感觉，那窃笑听起来非常让人恶心。“你以为那些人想要的是完整？那他们就不会来这儿找乐子了，他们需要的是操纵和统治。”

“像他这样的成年男人很稀有，笨蛋。”另一个声音响了起来，“不是所有顾客都喜欢搞小男孩，但他们长大了又不都那么尽如人意。”

“反正我还是喜欢大胸的女人。”一个声音渐渐远了，那只恶心的手也离开了他，史蒂芬诺思维变得非常迟钝，但他还没有彻底失去思考能力。他感觉到了这栋精神病院不同寻常的一面。

精神病人，和医院里那些生着疾病的人们不同，他们更加孤苦无依，他们的世界偏离了时间与空间的航线，就像走入了平行的维度，无人可以理解，无处不是汪洋，很少有家人还记得他们，他们就像被遗落在社会罅隙里面的浮尘，没有权利，无人关注，连呼吁人权的战士们都会把他们扫入角落。劳苦和贫穷压榨着人世间的生者，温柔的善人也没有闲暇功夫瞥上他们一眼，他们大部分连自我也没有，不会申诉，逆来顺受，连自己都忘记如何掉一滴悲悯的眼泪。他们有价格却没有价值，像活尸，像工具，或者像一个没有灵魂的摆设，是可怕的，但也是最好的玩物。史蒂芬诺太熟悉那种感觉了，在阳光照射不到的地方，承受着无价值的羞辱与欺凌，那是一种被世人遗忘的仓惶。

他这次知道那些日夜不休的啼哭从何而来了。

**当大地变成一间潮湿的牢房，**   
**在那里啊，希望如蝙蝠般飞去，**   
**冲着墙壁鼓动着胆怯的翅膀，**   
**又把脑袋向朽坏的屋顶撞击；**

格鲁斯金遗忘了很多生平的细节，比如自己什么时候被送到这监狱，这被乌鸦环绕的，充满性与暴力的牢笼。但时间没有任何意义，他早就已经没有这些概念和思想了，这里很好，没有他只配腐烂的父亲和叔父，在这里，他是奴隶，但也可以是君王，在这里，他会有更多爱人，他可以播撒他爱的种子，他会有一个用爱孕育而生的子嗣。

当他十九岁的时候，他就已经长得过于高大了，那些光顾过他的家伙们也开始惧怕他，他的父亲和叔叔视他如魔鬼，而早已忘记自己本选择强迫成为他的爱人，现在他们失败了，他们不配得到他的爱情，他用电锯搅烂了他们肮脏的下体，把他们的皮囊做成新娘的礼服，他就像一个古堡里坐拥千万财富的龙，他的生命全然为了等待一个女孩，一个公主，一个爱他的女人，她会穿上他缝制的礼服，踩上他亲手磨制的白水晶鞋，与他步入婚姻，与他床上云雨，与他构建爱的归乡。

他需要在这牢笼里寻找最美的爱情，格鲁斯金在疯狂中保持着理智，依靠聪明的表演，他成为了病人们中间的管理者，但那些冷漠的婊子依旧没有给他半点尊重，他们欺骗他，折磨他，取笑他，把他的示爱当作观赏的戏码！那些皮囊腥臭的无耻娼妓！他每日都诅咒他们腐烂成泥！

真诚总被作践，爱情总成泡影。他真心爱着他的每一位爱人，但又衷心的诅咒每一个不配被爱的贱人，直到她们死去，不，他们还不配被称为她，他们是废品，丑恶，肮脏，蛆虫都不愿钻他们沾满黑渍的眼眶！

这次这些婊子要看他上演怎么样的戏码？冷水浴？水刑还是永无止境的转椅？他们有时候会给他灌下一堆乱七八糟的食物，再打得他吐出来。有时候他会被关在半人窄的笼子里治疗了一天一夜，更多时候他们喜欢把他和其他病人放在一起，供人取乐参观。在这些日日夜夜的折磨里，他的右脸伤口溃烂，让他原本英俊的面孔染上一层抹不掉的血污。

他早晚有一天要惩罚这些蛆虫。

“今天你想怎么治疗呢，格鲁斯金。”

“我想拧下你们的脑袋！”

“想法不错，新郎。”

一群人跟着笑了起来，他们通过小窗观察着穿着束缚衣歪歪扭扭挣扎着站起来的艾迪，跟着起哄。

“婊子！你们不配碰我！”

艾迪被两个穿着灰蓝色医疗装备的男人从监牢里扯了出来，他上身被束缚衣裹成一个棍子，纵使有力也无处可施，他被脱拽着穿过人群向外走。

这次可能是电疗实验，他们用各种所谓治疗精神病患的医疗手段在他的身体上实验，每一次他会欺骗那些人员，他报告错误的感觉，假意告诉他们那些治疗有效，这样他会更快的被放过。

但这什么时候是个尽头，他的爱情了无着落，他却在此被一群婊子欺凌。每一个丑恶的脸都像他的父亲和叔父，他的身体和精神被一次次的侵犯，这世间再无一丝他母亲那样的温暖。

“我想要一个爱人。”格鲁斯金说给自己听，他吟唱起一首忧伤的乐曲，就好像他不是在一个封闭的精神病院里，而是在一个忧郁的森林。

_啊，我的爱人，你错待了我，_   
_抛弃了我你无义又无情，_   
_我已经爱上你，啊，这么久，_   
_有你陪伴多高兴。_   
_绿袖子是我快乐的全部，_   
_绿袖子是我全部的欢乐。_   
_绿袖子是我金子般的心，_   
_只有她才是我的心爱人，_

那歌声通过门上的孔洞传到了史蒂芬诺的耳朵里，他被灰白生活压抑到呆滞无神的眼睛里燃起了一丝火光，他站起身，轻微的张嘴，忧伤的曲调混合着他优美的声线，从他的美丽的唇齿间飘出。

_如若你想要这样，_   
_那会使我更高兴。_   
_即使这样我仍会_   
_做一个爱情的俘虏。_   
_绿袖子是我快乐的全部，_   
_绿袖子是我全部的欢乐。_   
_绿袖子是我金子般的心，_   
_只有她才是我的心爱人，_

接收到回应的艾迪用尽力气让自己停在了那门前，即使两个身强力壮的男人一时间也很难撼动他。他狂热的目光透过那无用的空气和灰尘，看见了门上唯一的小窗下露出的，漂亮又染着疯狂的容颜。

艾迪看进那只眼睛，那里燃着爱情的光芒，是炙热的生命之火。

_呣呣……_   
_绿袖子，你要告别离去，_   
_我祈祷上帝为你保佑，_   
_但我还是你的恋人，_   
_回来吧，把我爱恋_

“按住他！”  
艾迪失控了，他挣脱了限制他的力量，就像追逐维纳斯的信徒，任何力量都不能阻止他更接近他的美神，他的爱人。他们仅距离一扇门的厚度，搜寻着，看进对方深情的眼。无比贴近，无比柔和，他们眉眼低垂，他们呼吸交缠，就好像候鸟的求欢，连时间都不忍打破这暧昧的画面。史蒂芬诺完全沉浸在眼前人那无比认真的目光里，那感情不必通过任何语言就传达到史蒂芬诺的脑海里。

“艾米丽，是你吗？”即使变换了容颜和性别，史蒂芬诺也识得他的恋人，而他的恋人正在受难，他被三个人抓着，他被按住肩膀和头颅，正被拖进无尽的深渊。

“给我闭嘴！该死的疯子！”管理者愤怒的击打了史蒂芬诺面前的门，发出一声警告，史蒂芬诺没有退缩，他的恋人正需要他的解救。

“放开他！你们这些坏东西！”他疯狂的摇着门，鼻梁上的伤疤因为愤怒而纵着。

门被打开了，史蒂芬诺想都没想就迈出一步，而下一秒他同样被按住，他眼睁睁的看着他的艾米丽吼叫着被带走，而他也会面临着一轮粗暴的对待。

史蒂芬诺清楚，他又要陷入一轮昏沉的安睡了，而他没有可以反抗的力量。按住他的人发出的声音模糊了，他被葱郁的树枝包裹着，轻轻放在柔软的云端。有小孩子轻快的笑声在他耳边响起，混合着熟悉的旋律。

小小的艾米丽唱着那首绿袖子，在木质的走廊里与他玩乐，然后一双黑色的手捂住了她的嘴巴，惊恐反应在那双祖母绿的眼睛里，她来不及尖叫一声就被黑色的怪物拖入了黑暗。另一双手环抱着他，把他粗鲁的转过身按进一个胸膛，黑暗蒙住他的眼睛，呜咽在他背后响起，直到最后化为空气中的余音。他唾弃那强制的安慰，那来自某个女人的怀抱，但他无力挣扎。

和那时候一样。

史蒂芬诺闭上眼睛，他无法承担爱人的苦难。

无数个，无数个艾米丽在哭喊中被夜色带走，他会是下一个吗。

他的眼睛开始疼痛。

那剪刀剜进他的眼睛，他的手颤抖着，但坚定。他要破坏，破坏无能的，只能看着挚爱被折辱的眼睛！他不要被人觊觎，于是他破坏了自己的容貌。如果那时他还有力气，他会毫不犹豫的伤害他另一只眼睛。

他差点因此死掉，晦气，人们如是说。

血是如此亲近，如此让人安心，鲜血拯救了他，可他如何拯救他的恋人。

 

**当密麻麻的雨丝向四面伸展，**   
**模仿着大牢里的铁栅的形状，**   
**一大群无言的蜘蛛污秽不堪，**   
**爬过来在我们的头脑里结网，**

艾迪忘不了那张脸，那只眼睛，那发丝，那隐隐约约的伤痕。

My darling......

他会穿上婚纱与他在神父面前许下誓言。他不是那种了无情意的婊子，他知道，他就是知道，他与每个人都是不同的。

他是爱他的。

唯有爱情如此苦涩，如此求而不得，让人一往无回，让人辗转难安。

史蒂芬诺同样无法忘记，即使他日夜浑噩，即使他被灌下各种各样的汤药，也无法使他将他的挚爱忘怀。

他要拯救他的爱人，他现在不再是那个弱小得只能伤害自己的孩子了，他不会再眼睁睁的看着他们杀害他的艾米丽。

很快，他的机会来了。  
他的“老主顾”慕名而来。

“我听说过你，史蒂芬诺·瓦伦提尼。”混着烟嗓的声音听起来非常嘶哑，史蒂芬诺冷淡的站着，他的手臂环在腰前，被白色的布条捆得严实。

“不再画了么？再把我画成一滩吸血的肥肉啊。”那人吸了口烟枪，轻蔑的笑和烟一起被咳出来。

“哦，看来你不能。”

“那就是你真实的模样。”

“所以你在这，你是个疯子！”他向后把自己的身躯靠进柔软的沙发里。“不过疯子好，我喜欢疯子，无论你是真疯还是托词，无所谓了。”

史蒂芬诺厌恶的看了他一眼，傲慢得仿佛对面确实是一只蠕虫。

蠕虫拍了拍自己的腿，“坐上来，大画家。”  
史蒂芬诺没有犹豫，他跨坐在男人的腿上，眼睛盯着那张远不及他恋人一半英俊的面孔。

烟味，妓女身上的廉价脂粉味，灵魂里的庸俗味。史蒂芬诺凑上前，尽可能的贴近商人的身体，他把头移动到商人的颈旁，在他耳边轻轻的吹气，说着足够抓走商人注意力的句子。

“你知道么？你像是刚从地狱的火油里爬出来，接近你真是恶心。”史蒂芬诺在他身上蹭着，反手偷偷摸索着商人侧兜的位置。对方没有因此恼火，恼人的画家曾对他说出过比这恶毒一千倍的句子，“恶心？看看你现在是什么东西，你以为你还是那个受尊敬的画家？”商人得意极了，“我只是叫那三个人陪你玩玩，顺便要你一根手指，没想到他们带给我这么多惊喜，现在我只要肯花足够的钱就能玩死你。”一只手从下摆探入史蒂芬诺单薄的衣服里，抚摸着他的后腰，那触感粗糙又令人倍感肮脏，史蒂芬诺嫌恶的皱眉，但他还是更努力的蹭着商人，与他的一侧贴得更近，好让自己伸展被限制的手可以发挥最大的作用，这令他看起来就像是讨好主人的猫咪，商人很是享受，因此这白痴没有丝毫的怀疑。

“真有你的，干掉了三个，不过感谢他们的生命，将你变得这样...可笑。”那只手开始掐他腰间的肉，史蒂芬诺疼的瑟缩了一下，他的手移动的方式极其色情，史蒂芬诺明白他不是花钱来陪他聊天的。

“你的妻子和情妇们不知道你有这种癖好吧。”

“放心，我对男人没兴趣，你保住你的屁股了。”史蒂芬诺被推了一把，他因为双手被束缚而很难保持平衡，史蒂芬诺在惊呼中摔在地上，跪坐在商人的面前。

男人把裤子褪下来一点，他用自己的鸡巴对着史蒂芬诺苍白的脸，自顾自的撸动起来，史蒂芬诺没什么多余的表情，厌恶，仅此而已。

当精液被喷射到他的脸上，他也没有躲避的意思，他闭上眼，任由觉得羞辱得还不够的商人上前扶着自己软踏踏的柱体在他脸上擦拭。

“所以，够了么？”史蒂芬诺抬眼，他的脸上挂着乳白色的精液，头发末梢也沾着格格不入的白，那副惨淡模样让商人非常满意。

“我还会再来的。”

很快管理者们来了，他们一边羞辱他一边把他的脸擦拭干净，史蒂芬诺自然无心与他的看管者们找不痛快，他现在满脑子都是城堡里沉睡的那位公主，以及紧握在手心里的半盒火柴。

**几口大钟一下子疯狂地跳起，**   
**朝着空中迸发出可怕的尖叫，**   
**就仿佛是一群游魂无家可依，**   
**突然发出一阵阵执拗的哀号。**

第一次放火造成了小范围的混乱，史蒂芬诺得以潜入一些他到不了的地方，比如厨房和消毒室。没人知道走廊里的医疗车是如何自燃的，这件事最终不了了之。人们对史蒂芬诺逐渐不那么谨慎了，他成为了大客户的吟游诗人，他作为商人的消遣，为他作画，为他歌唱，有时候他还不得不负担商人的取乐，承受他的侮辱......可这一切是值得的，他顺从的表现令他愈发的自由，隐蔽的角落里藏满了他的战利品。

大门被封死的那一天，四处都如往常一样平庸和昏黄，商人的脖子冒着热血，史蒂芬诺品尝了一遍，觉得那味道不够腥甜。他从内部锁紧了门，这栋建筑的特殊之处让它的正门一旦被封闭就毫无逃生的希望，史蒂芬诺脸上沾着血，手里锋利的菜刀全然被染成了深红，不知情的大批管理者还没有感受到危机，他们分散在各个楼层，但凡有幸看见史蒂芬诺的人们都在未能喊叫出声来之前被史蒂芬诺干脆的抹了脖子，和史蒂芬诺的疯狂和格斗技巧比起来，他们一两个赤手空拳的人连反击的可能都没有，他们捂着自己像破裂水管一样的脖子，喉咙里喷出空气和咕噜声，悲惨，无助，最后他们的眼睛外凸，在急剧的恐惧中走向他们肮脏生命的尽头，快速地死去，这已然是一种仁慈。被封闭的记忆渐渐复苏，史蒂芬诺想起自己是如何折磨死三个混蛋的，艾米丽就是他，他就是艾米丽，他就是保护自己的那个天使，那个神明！他把他们的喉管隔开，一点点看着他们流血而死，看着他们扭曲嘴脸和被切得只剩半块的牙床，让他们都下地狱！下地狱！

趁着混乱，史蒂芬诺放出了其他精神病人，场面开始变得混乱无比，管理者，医生，厨师，清洁工，来取乐的贵族...或许有些无辜的人也被卷入灾难，但史蒂芬诺不相信无辜，此刻，无论王侯将相还是布衣平民，他们在死亡之前都完全平等，史蒂芬诺听着四处传来的恐怖叫声，深吸了口气，他的噩梦到此为止，这是他们为伤害他的艾米丽而报偿的时候了！

史蒂芬诺疯狂的寻找他的爱人，像个拯救公主的王子，他用死人身上的钥匙打开他日夜难忘的，恋人的牢狱，他双手颤抖地扔掉锁链，他为他解开那残忍的，束缚自由的恶毒服装，他张开双臂，第一次拥抱他的爱人。

“我叫做艾迪·格鲁斯金，你呢？美丽的夫人，我的挚爱，你真是勇敢。”

“亲爱的，我美丽的终焉，我的名字是史蒂芬诺·瓦伦提尼，而你，我的爱人，我的艺术品，我们的红色时代到来了！”

“亲爱的！亲爱的...”艾迪回应着那深情的拥抱，亲密的，属于同类的拥抱，在孤独的航线上，在泱泱的暴风里，两艘船最终沉没在一起，找到了彼此，再不孤苦无依。他们像累世的恋人，拥吻在一起，血污和嘶吼让这一幕成为末日中的至美之物，就似那爆炸迸发出的明亮瞬间，极致，纯粹，永恒。

病人们压抑许久的愤怒爆发了，他们不知道谁是敌人谁是友人，但他们憎恨那些穿着蓝色长袍的鬼怪，管理者有的被撕碎，有的在逃亡，有的正绝望的哭泣。

**——送葬的长列，无鼓声也无音乐，**   
**在我的灵魂里缓缓行进，希望**   
**被打败，在哭泣，而暴虐的焦地**   
**在我低垂的头顶把黑旗插上。**

格鲁斯金在为他的新娘收集一些花束，他的新娘喜欢艳丽的红色，幽深的，不那么刺眼的红色，就像血，他们的定情信物。

那些婊子总该为他们的婚礼奉上礼品。他们找到一个还活着的男人，一个对史蒂芬诺和艾迪来说都非常熟悉的男人，他头发稀疏，眼窝青黑，一副虚到骨子里的样子，史蒂芬诺知道他，他喜欢侵犯那些未成年的少女，甚至称不上未成年引诱者，他完全只是强迫和制造痛苦的嚎哭，史蒂芬诺痛斥他，他瞧不起这样的性无能，他甚至觉得碾死他都是一种污染，史蒂芬诺把刀从垃圾的手背上拔下来，用他的皮肉擦拭上面的血污。他的眉间充满了嫌恶，他不想在这个人身上浪费时间了，他不配成为他的杰作，于是史蒂芬诺举起菜刀，压上了垃圾喉结正无耻跳动着的脖子，正当他要划下去终止这蛆虫了无意义的一生时，他的手被握住了。

新郎同样恨他，艾迪记得他鞭打自己时候那丑恶的样子，他欺辱小孩子的模样让他想起侵犯他的叔父，那熟悉的，来自小人物的作威作福，而现在，恐惧让他的丑态化作了可悲，居然令他为这个婊子生出一丝怜悯。艾迪全然不像史蒂芬诺那样挑剔，他认为每一个肮脏的人都有重来的机会。他安抚着他焦躁的新娘，他阻止史蒂芬诺的力道全然是商量，即使他稍微用力就足以让他的新娘痛呼出声，但他怎么忍心，他柔和的力道几乎只能算是捧着史蒂芬诺的手腕，没有丝毫忤逆的意思。“亲爱的，给他一个机会，一个变纯洁的机会。”艾迪轻舔着史蒂芬诺的耳廓，温柔又暧昧，啧啧的水声安抚了史蒂芬诺，他点了点头，持刀的手松弛下来。

“或许你可以赎罪，虽然你丑陋可我不会嫌弃你的容貌，我亲爱的，婊子。”

“啊！疯子！啊！”男人因为手掌的剧痛大吼大叫，他的膝盖骨早就被史蒂芬诺以创作的名义用椅子砸得粉碎，他绝望的，像一只丧家之犬，他早就把那面对弱者时候的趾高气昂忘在了脑后。  
“为我们祝福吧。”  
艾迪温柔的从他爱人的手里接过那把利刃，顺势轻轻捧起画家骨形精致的手，在那脉络分明带着血色的手背上落下一个用情至深的吻。  
“为我们献花，做我们的伴娘。”  
“不！不！”  
“但在这之前，你需要变得干净，变得...柔美...变得...人们被原谅总需要更多虔诚，要经历些磨难。”  
他冷静的，绅士的脱下男人的裤子，气度非凡的忽视掉男人绝望又死气沉沉的惨叫哀求。

刀割上那多出来的软体，他的刀没有直接挖掉男人的阳物，他这次有更多耐心，他用刀面小心的拨开男人的包皮，毫无预警的顺着龟头凸出的轮廓，将刀刃在上面狠狠的转了一圈。割裂带来的血溅射出来，弄脏了男人的腿，男人像烧开了的水，他发出可能是毕生最尖锐的惨叫，后面就只剩地狱饿鬼要呕吐出胃部一般的恐怖哀嚎，史蒂芬诺歪过头，突然咯咯的笑了起来。

“美丽，像枝桠上迸出了鲜花。”

“喜欢吗？”艾迪把刀尖顺着花蕊摩擦着捅进去，把那肮脏的玩意钉入男人的下体，血把那片位置变成一片纯粹的红色，看起来确实无比纯净。史蒂芬诺相信这仪式或许真的可以将丑恶迭净，死亡如此真诚，如此慈悲，它会抹消一切罪业，将美丽提纯，将光明重塑。即使是如此丑恶的男人也可以洗清罪业，重新荣获成为艺术的资格。“你是个真正的艺术家，艾迪，你让我充满灵感，我为你感到骄傲。”

“一个纯洁的仪式，但你，我亲爱的美人，你已然如此纯洁，我的天使，我的挚爱，你不必受这样的苦难。”恐怖的疤痕和脓疮也无法改变艾迪与生俱来的英俊，他抢夺着史蒂芬诺全部的注意力，他的每一句情话都令他为之疯狂，“甚至，我不需要你为我生一个孩子，虽然，我希望我们的爱情能产生结晶，一个证明，一个钻石一般的见证，但那太疼了，亲爱的，我怎么忍心看你受一点苦难！”

两个人在濒死的男人面前诉说着温情，这是他们对现世的报复，亦是他们对现世美好的向往，他们诅咒，他们斥责，但他们追逐，他们向往，那极限的，足以致盲的光明。

最终男人的两个卵蛋也被割裂，它们滑稽好笑的掉在地上，他的腹部开了个大口子，被塞进破布制成的“子宫”，大量的失血让他像即将死亡的昆虫一样蜷缩抽搐。

“对不起，亲爱的，我真是天真，他没有撑过仪式，他不配见证我们的爱情，我真不该怜悯一个婊子。”

“我想是神不愿意给他一个宽恕，你已经尽力了，这不是你的错。”史蒂芬诺捧住艾迪的脸颊向下施力，促使对方微微俯身，他踮起脚尖，轻吻另一个艺术家的额头。

艾迪·格鲁斯金，他人生第一次，或者第二次被温柔相待，他感觉有什么陌生又湿润的东西从眼眶里涌出，刺痛了他脸上的溃烂。

“不哭了，亲爱的。”史蒂芬诺抬头看向那扇只能被称为方洞的，囚禁灵魂的窗。  
叔父和艾米丽，在同一天，顺着那窗消失在逐渐烧起的朝阳里。

“天亮了。”

后记

人们赞颂一个裁缝。  
他裁制的衣服版型完美，针脚细密，他创造的华贵服饰是公子小姐们吹嘘炫耀的资本，他日常服饰的杰出工艺平价得不带一丝一毫的傲慢，他是这里最优秀的工匠。穿过他婚纱的女子幸福的步入殿堂，穿过他童装的孩子们健康快乐的成长，人们喜爱这位优雅高挑的绅士裁缝。

人们赞美一位艺术家。  
他设计出的服饰引领贵族们的潮流，他设计的工装布衣也足以在工人之间掀起美与时尚的风波。他画过杰出的作家，落魄的贵族，富有的商人，劳作的平民和身无分文的乞丐娼妓。众生平等，只有那傲慢无礼的家伙们会受到他的羞辱和冷遇，人们也喜爱这位俊俏高贵又嘴毒的艺术家。

他们住在一起，没有婚姻，却早已彼此融合，没有宣誓，灵魂却已被刻满誓言。

没人知道他们身上曾经发生过什么，只能在他们俊美容貌上的瑕疵中遐想到一些难言的隐晦。即使无人能理解他们视角中那世界的非凡，但他们拥有彼此，即拥有整个世界。

绿袖子是我快乐的全部，  
绿袖子是我全部的欢乐。  
绿袖子是我金子般的心，  
只有她才是我的心爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 我不管他们怎么犯下案子还能逃出来隐姓埋名的，我就要HE！他们是珍宝！怎么能BE呢！这是个GTA的世界观，很快警察就会忘记他们！
> 
> 纠结了很久文章该叫绿袖子还是不哭街，最后我觉得我更倾向于表达他们和那些孩子的遭遇，愿他们不再哭泣，这种感情超过了对他们爱情的感慨，所以最后选用了不哭街，其实绿袖子这个名我也很心水，这俩人在一起的话真的高苏，互相用优雅的蜜语和病态的温柔苏死对方的那种。
> 
> 文中新郎身世沿用了新郎本身的设定，疯子背后的悲剧其实挺触动我的，而芬是出于自己对他理解的一个自设，芬在孤儿院长大，见证了伙伴一个一个的被售卖或强奸，最后在自己要被伤害的时候自残躲过一劫，艾米丽是他儿时的女性玩伴，因为是女孩优先于他受害，生死不明，在芬心里留下极大的创伤，无法拯救喜欢的女孩造成的愧疚和对被带走的害怕将想象力过剩的他刺激成精神分裂，出现幻觉，认为自己需要一次次拯救艾米丽，并歌颂她，自我催眠，脑海中总有一个被化身为美丽的艾米丽，实则是某种恐惧的存在，会在被危险刺激的情况下，以保护爱人的名义无差别杀戮。  
> 因为篇幅关系，芬的身世在游戏里的体现并不十分充足，但他的行为模式隐约可以从战争创伤方面解释，新郎是被害者，被施暴的创伤将自我防卫转化为暴行，被本应亲密的家庭关系所伤害，又同时被早逝的母亲爱过，这令他对被爱和与他人的交往既痛恨又渴望，用常人无法理解的方式去尝试追求一个极端的光明，以此来缓和创伤，他会不停尝试不停报复直到死亡；骚芬则是见证者，见证暴力恐怖血腥和死亡后彻底被同化，恐惧和创伤激发他本就过剩的自我从而架起强硬的防卫，将恐怖死亡与未知用疯狂爱恋的方式合理化，把自己与之同化，将死亡的恐怖用更多恐怖装饰打扮，用真切的热爱和欣赏治愈创伤，自我麻痹所带来的是对其无穷无尽的赞颂与追求，无法停下，不能停下，很明显的就是芬总在追寻和迷惑下一步，总说接下来我该怎么办？在这儿下一步我能去哪儿？如果不是塞叔，芬这样进展下去最后很可能也是自残自杀的结局。  
> 最后可以说两个人被治愈了，释怀了，虽然他们仍旧是疯的，身体的损毁再也回不去了，但他们的心灵自由了。


End file.
